The Cold and the Blue Fire
by Spot Enemy Boats
Summary: A cross over pairing with Frieza and Azula, in the universe of Dragon Ball Z and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Frieza gets sucked into a black hole on his way to Earth and gets transported to the Avatar universe. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my cross over Dragon Ball Z and Avatar: The Last Airbender fan fiction. It features an unlikely cross-over pairing, Azula and Frieza. Please review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT. Avatar: The Last Airbender and everything affiliated with it is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and all related of the Dragon Ball franchise is owned by Akira Toriyama.

* * *

After Frieza was defeated by the hands of the Super Saiyan, Goku – King Cold found Frieza floating in space mortally wounded. King Cold's brightest scientists quickly put him in the rejuvenation chamber to bring him back to full strength, and gave him cybernetic attachments – including a modified robotic voice. "Father, we're going to Earth right now. The Super Saiyan shall fall."

The two changelings and the leaders of the World Trade organization clan – the mechanically reconstructed Frieza and King Cold made their way to Earth; Goku has not planned to arrive at Earth for a few months and was currently training on Planet Yardrat, which was in another galaxy, far away from Earth. The two evil Changelings, the last of their kind was in hot pursuit of planet Earth in their space ship. While they made their way into Earth's galaxy, a black hole began sucking the space ship they were on into it, to Frieza's and King Cold's surprise. On the other side, they arrived safely to space again but they wear near Earth's atmosphere, as the space ship hovered over the moon.

Frieza's space ship entered Earth's atmosphere and soon saw a place it could land, as they landed on an island with a dead volcano along with a city inside of it. Frieza and his father King Cold have landed in the Fire Nation capitol; they exited the space ship "So this is planet Earth? It is real shame that we're going to destroy this back water planet. But the Super Saiyan must pay for his crimes against humiliating the most powerful being in the universe." Frieza said. King Cold observed the background of the Fire Nation capitol, and chuckled to himself "So, what do you think Frieza? Do you think we should make ourselves at home until we wait for the Super Saiyan?" Frieza laughed and said "Heh, we might as well, dear father." And then Frieza and King Cold broke out in laughter sinisterly.

Frieza and King Cold flew towards one of the restaurants to get something to eat, and went inside. They both sat down "So, give us the best thing you have or I'm going to kill you, Earthling!" Frieza said, and the waiter froze in his place at the declaration of Frieza, and the terrifying presence of King Cold and his son, Frieza – whom became annoyed at the slow service. Frieza then fired his signature death beam attack at the waitress "See? This is happens to all of you if you keep me waiting! Are you bent on testing the very limits of my patience, humans?" Frieza chuckled like a mad man and then broke out in laughter. A team of waitress screamed Frieza's name and agreed to give him what he wanted, and the cooks set out to give them a meal that even the Firelord would be pleased with. However, word quickly got around to Firelord Ozai, and within an hour the capitol city Firebenders that guarded the city had quickly found the restaurant that Frieza and King Cold were eating at within an hour. An elite team of Firebenders, Princess Azula, Mai and Ty Lee surrounded the building and demanded that Frieza and King Cold come out and surrender.

"I didn't know you were all in rush do die so eagerly? Don't worry; I will make your lifelong dream swiftly come to fruition by the hands of the mighty Frieza! I hope you all enjoy sharing the same fate as your miserable planet, Earthlings! Hahaha!" Frieza broke out into laughter like a mad man, flew in the sky and point his finger upward and began creating his signature death ball attack that was used to destroy Planet Vegeta, Planet Namek and many other planets.

Frieza was prepared to throw the attack at the ground to disintegrate Earth's core, but then he brought his eyes to one woman – a very beautiful young woman with golden colored eyes, shiny black hair and ruby red lips. Frieza himself felt his cybernetic knees become weak, the death ball attack began to dissipate and his arm dropped. It hit Frieza like a ton of bricks; like the Kai's created it for Frieza himself to experience what he never thought was possible for him, even the evil Frieza, as his pale cheek began to color in a blush. Frieza then flew to ground level. _"Who is that?"_ Frieza thought, as his eyes opened wide and slowly blinked his red eyes.

"What are you doing here, are you affiliated with the Avatar? Who are you exactly?" the woman, Princess Azula asked. Frieza said "I am emperor Frieza, the most powerful being that the universe has ever known. We both are the leaders of the most feared intergalactic clan throughout the universe. This is my father, King Cold." Azula smiled and then said "Very well then, I guess this calls for the best of hospitality to our guests, don't you think?" Azula turned to Mai and Ty Lee, then back to Frieza "Follow us back to the palace; I'm sure father will greatly approve."

* * *

Stay tuned for the next awesome chapter, of The Cold and the Blue Fire!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of the crossover fan fiction between **_Avatar: The Last Airbender _**and _**Dragon Ball Z**_. Featuring the crossover pairing, Friezula!

**Please review!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT. Avatar: The Last Airbender and everything affiliated with it is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and all related of the Dragon Ball franchise is owned by Akira Toriyama.

* * *

"It sounds lovely my dear." King Cold said, looking back at his son. "If you insist father, perhaps the time we wait for '_Goku_' – we can spend our time doing something somewhat interesting. Humans and interesting… I never would have put the two together in the same sentence. Ha Ha!" Frieza chuckled to himself, as did King Cold "I've always loved your sense of humor, my son. It seems you gathered it from your lovely mother." Frieza smiled.

"Okay, it's settled then. We'll be joining you, my dear. Oh, and what did you say your name was, darling?" Frieza asked, and the beautiful Fire Nation Princess responded "Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation. The rightful heir to the throne." Azula said, full of pride.

"The Palace is this way, Frieza... was it?" Azula asked, and obviously Frieza nodded.

Azula, Frieza, King Cold, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula's accompanying Firebenders and Frieza's accompanying troops made their way to the palace. "So this is the so called… _palace_. Interesting, I guess." King Cold shrugged said.

"Not as interesting some of our family's owned planets." King Cold said "Stop it father, your making me hungry for destroying this planet more and more! If it wasn't for waiting for that Saiyan monkey then I've would have blown it into oblivion, just like Planet Namek and Planet Vegeta!"

King Cold put his hand on Frieza's cybernetic shoulder "I know son, but we should enjoy the hospitality before blowing up this planet. Besides, we could learn from these Earthling creatures – perhaps they could be of use to us." Frieza nodded "I presume."

Frieza, King Cold, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai made their way to the Firelord's throne in the war room, as he sat in quiet. "Father, we have brought visitors from afar. I request we give them the utmost in hospitality." A few moments passed as the shadows of Frieza and King Cold showed their appearances to Firelord Ozai, as silence entered his mouth while studying the two mystery figures.

"And who would be you?" the Firelord stated.

Frieza placed a hand on his chest "I am lord Frieza, Emperor of the universe." Frieza entered into his signature regal stance, fit for the aristocratic overlord of the universe – that all but a single Saiyan warrior tremble at the single mention of Frieza's name "I am here, for a short visit. But of course, I couldn't help but see this little blue planet from afar. I always find it good to do business well, with the Entrepreneurs that my family has long established within itself. "

"Interesting, I wonder what brings you here, to this very planet?" Firelord Ozai asked.

"I have to take care of certain Saiyan scourge that has proved to be incredibly nauseating by all accounts. This Saiyan nuisance solely is responsible for my first humiliating loss! Freiza losses to no one, especially not by the likes of some Simian insect!" Frieza then grunted angrily as he tightly squeezed his fist. Red sparks encircled around Frieza's body as the beastly tyrant was consumed by inner rage within his very being.

"Like I said before my son, don't make the cybernetic attachments get fried." King Cold said, and Frieza settled more logical and pragmatical "Like I said before. I can barely contain myself, father. I'm just so incredibly excited that I could just explode! Making the Saiyan pay conveniently makes itself at the top of my to-do list of fishes to fry!" Frieza realized even the overlord he is, is also a pragmatic intergalactic business man that presents itself with great dignity, being that the universal aristocratic figure Frieza himself is.

"But I presume that's for another time, as I find it important to do business well. As the saying goes… you wash my feet, I wash yours. You find me the Saiyan ape, I can fulfill whatever you like as much as the vast universe can grant a person." Frieza exclaimed elegantly.

"And if we were to refuse your offer, mister Frieza?" the Firelord asked.

Frieza's eyes slightly squinted and furrowed in determination "I wouldn't go there _Firelord_, because it's an experience that is most terrifying indeed. When I propose a business favor, it is always final. Because it always ends with the result being the said planet being reduced to cosmic ashes! I would not push your luck if I were you, Earthling." Frieza said in his most sinister but yet eloquent form of speech, that had practically everyone in the room trembling in utmost fear in the presence of the intergalactic overlord known as Frieza. But surprisingly, Azula watched intently during Frieza's exclamation.

"As of recently, I've had a bad taste in my mouth of Earthlings. A taste of which I would like to get rid of permanently!" Frieza yelled angrily and then pointed his finger at a random Fire Nation royal guard of the Firelord himself, and then a death beam went through Frieza's finger which killed the guard with deadly accuracy. "Frieza, I taught you better than to waste ki on useless cannon fodder during business negotiations." King Cold said, in which Frieza huffed in slight displeasure "Gah, whatever. I don't see the point in being nice to life forms that are lower on the food chain."

Azula began to smile at the scene _"I'm starting to like these people already."_ Azula edged a few steps closer to her father "I think what our guests have proposed is quite fair, father." Azula had a confident yet sinister smirk on her face that it surprised Firelord Ozai but he ultimately caved and agreed with Azula.

"So, let's get back to discussion. What do you propose, Firelord?" Frieza said.

Firelord Ozai thought about it for a minute but then came to a very clear conclusion "My son killed the Avatar, but we never captured his body. I want the Avatar's body as a trophy and I want his friends. Not to mention I want the North and South Pole incinerated." Ozai said.

"That is an easy task, but there is only one problem, who is the Avatar?" Frieza asked. "The Avatar is a child with a bald head, blue arrow tattoos around him and orange garb. His name is Avatar Aang, the child used to carry a wooden staff that helped him to glide in the air to his will and him and his friends rode a flying bison. The child isn't hard to spot." Firelord Ozai said, and Frieza nodded. The Firelord then summoned one of his advisors and commanded to find the location of the Saiyan, if he existed on this planet.

"So is it a deal?" Ozai asked.

"Deal, my good man." Frieza stated.

"My advisors are working around the clock to find your Saiyan nuisance, when do you plan to find the Avatar's companions I wonder?" Ozai said.

"In a day or two, spending too much time doing nothing can get ever so boring. Oh no, I won't have my men do it. I plan on carrying out this task, just in case. There is nothing like carrying a deed out oneself, and perhaps it can be a little entertaining. I've been itching to test out my newly acquired strength in this cybernetic form of mine for a while now, and this is my new opportunity to do so. Especially since I will not be able to fight the Super Saiyan any time soon."

"Excellent." Frieza, Azula, King Cold and Firelord Ozai said in unison. As Zuko watched in horror.

* * *

Find out what happens on the next exciting chapter of "The Cold and the Blue Fire"!

* * *

**M0b1uz: ** Well, I know it seems like an odd pairing. But they are both among my favorite villains ever, so it kind of came from that. I kind of went with it and I was overly excited about the idea, which was the reason the first chapter suffered. Besides, it makes more sense than those that ship Zutara. Frieza=Cold | Azula= Fire XD

**Red Code:** Secrets! Thanks for the review! yeah, it seems kind of rushed and I was a little impatient with this. Hopefully the second chapter contains more substance. A little spoiler, I'm thinking about having other DBZ characters as well - not to mention other ALTA characters in this.

**DarkAngel620:** Thanks! I'm glad your enjoy it so far! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the fan fiction!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter of "The Cold and Blue Fire" - this one's a little more fluffy than the last. Enjoy! Also, please review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT. Avatar: The Last Airbender and everything affiliated with it is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and all related of the Dragon Ball franchise is owned by Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Frieza, King Cold, Princess Azula, Firelord Ozai and Prince Zuko all went to bed for the night, or so all thought that said '_guests_' and all royalty went to sleep that night. The mighty Frieza could not go to sleep due to restlessness as the ongoing thoughts of Goku flooded what was left of his organic mind. Frieza long fully stared at the brightly lit moon that illuminated the night sky. Frieza flew at a higher vantage point in the balcony where it was colder and windier during a warm night in the heart of the Fire Nation.

When Frieza stood on the balcony in the royal palace for exactly a minute, he then heard footsteps towards the back of him. Frieza's cybernetic repaired eye focused on the source of the footsteps, it was the Fire Nation Princess herself "What do you want, Earthling?" Frieza said bitterly.

Azula positioned herself leaning against the wall "Oh nothing, really. You know, where I come from we exchange a proper hello." Azula said out of her usually cold but witty sense of sarcasm, as she examines her nails casually in which Azula nonchalantly demonstrated that she does not fear Frieza's short temper combined with his extraordinary abilities that he showcased in front of her on a few occasions. When Azula said this snark comment to Frieza, the battle scared Changeling merely looked away and silently grunted at himself in annoyance.

Azula walked a little closer to the Cyborg alien overlord, and in doing so she showed great courage and determination in her own judgment. Azula always was a good judge of character and she had a way of seeing right through people and identifying their weaknesses, ultimately using this towards her own advantages. This is how Azula vanquished Avatar Aang, and how she put an end to the Avatar Spirit for good. "I find it odd that anyone would stand out here in the chilliest point of the palace." Azula said.

"It's what makes me feel more at home, one of things my family has not seen thanks to those Apes! Like our race, ice runs through our veins." Frieza said, shaking his mechanical fist as red electric coursed through of his remains.

Azula put her hand on the side of Frieza's face which happened to be the side of his face not covered with metal and cybernetic attachments. "So, is this the face of your family name and species?" Azula said.

Frieza put his organic hand on Azula's, which covered his face "My face, I understand…" Frieza said sadly. When Frieza said this, he revealed a different side to him – a side that was full of anguish and pain, a side that was full of suffering and pride that was torn to shreds. Frieza, the most prideful and most eloquent fighter in the entire universe brought to anguish and pain, not by a Super Saiyan… but by a beautiful Fire Nation Princess own touch against his very flesh upon his cheek.

"No, no that's not what I meant, Frieza. I know what it's like to be hated because of your power, of your capabilities and of your drive. It's a single species like you, like me and everyone that strives for greatness… the desire to be on top. Those that loathe you or call you just insane are weaklings just like my mother, uncle and brother are – they are merely weaklings compared to my father and I. My forefathers had a vision, to share the greatness with the world! The Air Nomads, the Earth Kingdom and the Water tribes were just obstacles that were in the way of the bigger plan. Like the so called legendary Avatar, I dealt with him with a mere pointing of my own finger and put an end to the Avatar Spirit for good." The mighty Fire Nation Princess said, and when Azula said this to the alien overlord, a devious smile appeared on his face – like it was the same tale told but in a different way. It was déjà vu all over again to Frieza.

"My father, brother and I, we were always the strongest and most dominant of all in the universe. After my mother's death, we swore to build an Empire that will dominate all others. We did just that, we had various species and planets at our disposals in our clan. We saw the Saiyans, a marvelous but primitive species. At first, we saw that the strength and abilities would make an excellent addition to clan's military, but then I heard of the legendary Super Saiyan, and I was left with no choice but to wipe them out of existance except a select few as mere trophies and pawns. I was foolish enough to think that keeping them as pawns would benefit me. I killed their mighty Prince but their lowest ranking peasant warrior turned out to be the legend and be the first to defeat and humiliate the mighty Frieza! Because of him I am left with no legs, one arm and half a face! I am a rotting corpse underneath metal! How humiliating!" Frieza exclaimed.

Azula smirked "I can bring you back to your former glory." Frieza was startled when he heard this, it shook him to the core and brought new found excitement. "How do you know this, earthling?" Frieza exclaimed.

"I never told my brother this because he was never worthy enough, but the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole can rejuvenate your physical and spiritual energy, by making you even stronger than before with just a mere spirit world journey. I found this out when my men infiltrated Wan Shi Tong's ancient Library where such knowledge is obtainable." Azula said as she made a fist.

"Excellent, and that's where we're headed." Frieza said as he looked towards the ocean.

"The mighty Frieza shall rise again anew."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing so far! :P**


	4. Just a heads up

I haven't forgotten about this story, but right now I've been really busy and haven't had a chance to write another chapter. I've been playing the game called Battlefield 3 and as such – I've been having a massive writers block. But do not fret, perhaps before or after the holidays I will return with a new chapter! After all, the long wait keeps ideas simmering, then becomes ripe with perfection.

-EnemyBoatSpotted


End file.
